


Long live the Pornstache

by Gabriel_Loki



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: pornstache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-31
Updated: 2012-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel_Loki/pseuds/Gabriel_Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta love hanging with the Supernatural Boys</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long live the Pornstache

He loved visiting the Supernatural set while up in Vancouver, if he had the time. Today, he had the time, not to mention the contract to be there for a few days of shooting. So of course he was going to get hassled about the pornstache as Jared liked to call it. Hell, everyone on set was petting his face and Richard couldn’t help laughing at that, especially when Misha pet it, almost a loving gesture and Richard suddenly tensed when he realized, all three boys were edging closer.

“OH fuck,” He then ran, the three chasing right after him, Jared had an electric razor he kept buzzing threateningly as he ran after Richard.

He is pretty sure a couple of the fans lingering in town actually saw them giving chase as he went onto public streets.

“Come on, don’t run, Richard! You sly little brat!” Misha cackled as Richard ran as fast as his 41 year old self can manage, eventually tiring out at the nearby park and collapsing onto the grass in the shade of a tree.  
By then he’s pretty sure a lot of fans had followed and actually took pictures as Misha and Jensen pinned Richard as Jared started to shave off the pornstache. They let him up after it was done and Richard grumbled.

“You’re carrying me back, moose. You lot are lucky I was going to get it shaved anyway.” Jared snorted and lifted Jared up and took him to the set, carrying him over his shoulder and Richard actually got Jared’s hair into a ponytail, grinning at his success. 

This was going to be a fun week…though he was going to miss his pornstache.


End file.
